Planetes (2005)
Planetes (プラネテス, Ancient Greek: πλάνητες) is a science fiction anime television series based on the manga written and illustrated by Makoto Yukimura. It was adapted by Sunrise and originally aired in Japan between October 4, 2003 and April 17, 2004, consisting of 26 episodes. The series was released in North America on DVD by Bandai Entertainment between May 3, 2005 and March 14, 2006. English Voice Cast (Uncredited) 'Main Cast' *Julie Ann Taylor - Ai Tanabe *Kirk Thornton - Hachirota Hoshino 'Secondary Cast' *Doug Stone - Philippe Myers *Jamieson Price - Yuri Mihairokov *Kate Higgins - Edelgard Rivera *Lia Sargent - Claire Rondo *Michael McConnohie - Dolf Azaria *Michelle Ruff - Lucie Askam *Paul St. Peter - Gigalt Gangaragash *Peter Spellos - Hakim Ashmead *Steve Blum - Kho Cheng-Shin *Steve Schatzberg - Arvind Lavie *Wendee Lee - Fee Carmichael 'Minor Cast' *Barbara Goodson - Fadlan's Daughter (ep3) *Beau Billingslea - Board of Directors Member B, Commander (ep12), Executive Vice-President (ep11), Section 1 Chief (ep16) *Bob Papenbrook - Board of Directors Member E (ep18), Director, Field Reporter D (ep26), Head of Controls (ep24), Lead Broadcaster (ep23), Man (ep24), Police Officer (ep26), Sanji *Christopher Corey Smith - Pickpocket (ep5) *Crispin Freeman - Colin Clifford, Company Employee C (ep19) *Cristina Valenzuela - Arvind's Daughter (ep18), Receptionist (ep17) *Dave Mallow - Chieftain, Narrator, Police Officer (ep5), Werner Locksmith, Worker B (ep17) *Dave Wittenberg - Bearded Man in Grey (ep24), Leonov Norstein, Operator D (ep23) *Derek Stephen Prince - Chung (ep6), Technician (ep8) *Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Field Reporter C (ep26), Helen Prejean (ep24), Linda J. Goldsmith (ep17), Nurse (ep16), Operator A (ep25), Vanli, Yuri's Wife (ep10) *Doug Stone - Maintenance Worker B (ep26) *Erik Davies - Howard (ep19), Interrogator (ep22), Medical Assistant (ep16), Pilot A (ep20) *Ezra Weisz - Bank Man (ep16), Control Section Employee (ep8), Gennojo, Werner's Assistant (ep17) *Jamieson Price - Field Reporter B (ep26) *Jeffrey Stackhouse - Board of Directors Member A (ep17), Chad (eps15-24), Official (ep16) *Jessica Gee-George - Board Member C (ep24), Board of Directors Member C, Chapeau, Kono, Matchmaker, News Announcer (ep23), Nurse (ep22), Operator in Communication (ep23), Stewardess (ep23) *Joe Cappelletti - Astronaut B (ep25), Commander (ep12), Company Employee B (ep19), DS12 Pilot, Field Reporter (ep19), Field Reporter (ep22), Messenger (ep23), Official A (ep22), Sasha *Johnny Yong Bosch - Kyutaro Hoshino *Karen Strassman - Sia's Mother (ep5) *Kate Higgins - Arvind's Son (ep18), Takumi's Wife (ep13) *Kim Strauss - Board of Directors Member D (ep18), Bomber (ep12), Cadet B (ep22), Clifford's Assistant (ep23), Company Employee (ep22), Doctor (ep16), Operator A (ep23), Pilot (ep19), Police Officer (ep19), Tomord, Ukon, Worker C (ep17) *Lara Jill Miller - Nono *Lex Lang - Sia's Father (ep5) *Liam O'Brien - Board Member D (ep24), Terrorist *Mari Devon - Contact (ep15), Haruko Hoshino, Lady in Help Terminal (ep25) *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Insurance Saleswoman (ep3) *Megan Hollingshead - Sally Silverstone, Space Station Announcer (ep26) *Michael Forest - Christopher Clifford, Harry Roland (ep7), Norman Schweimer, Official B (ep22) *Michael McConnohie - Training Operator (ep20) *Michael Sorich - Board of Directors Chairman, Chad (ep6), Drunkard (ep19), Jiraiya, Pilot with Cheng-Shin, Tarobo (ep22), Temara Poitier, Worker D (ep17) *Michelle Ruff - ISNN News Anchor (ep19), Sandora Bianchi (ep21), Sia *Paul St. Peter - Traffic Controller (ep26) *Peggy O'Neal - Ex-Wife (ep6) *Peter Doyle - News Anchor (ep23), Ning Mantegna (ep14), Operator (ep12), Operator B, Operator B (ep25), Pilot (ep12), Police Officer (ep24), Werner's Operator (ep23) *Peter Spellos - Commander (ep12) *Sam Riegel - Astronaut A (ep25), Clifford's Assistant (ep24), Operator C, Reporter (ep25), Terrorist (ep23), Werner's Operator (ep23) *Stephanie Sheh - Receptionist (ep22), Serie Chevalier (ep19) *Steve Kramer - Board Member A (ep24), Help Terminal Man (ep25), Terrorist Leader/White Cat *Terrence Stone - Construction Chief (ep12), Material Section Manager (ep11), News Station Operator (ep12), Takumi (ep13) *Tom Wyner - Goro Hoshino *Tony Oliver - Cadet A (ep21), Captain (ep5), Captain (ep22), Cheng-Shin's Boss (ep25), Commander (ep12), Company Employee A (ep19), Control Section Manager, Film Crew (ep5), Head of Controls (ep23), Maintenance Worker A (ep26), Pilot B (ep20), Research Head (ep14), TV Announcer (ep26), Terrorist (ep23) *Wendee Lee - Arvind's Son (ep18) *William Frederick Knight - Father-In-Law (ep6) Category:Anime Category:2005 Anime